The Embers (The Smurfettes Series)
Story It was one cool morning, when a loud CABOOM was heard. This scared every animal once at peace, as they ran away from a well known hovel. "SCRUPLE, YOU BRAT!"gargamel hollers. The red headed boy gulped. "Hi, gargy!"he says sheepishly. "Whatta you making!?"gargamel crows shoving him aside to see orange goop in the pot. "It betta be breakfast!"he grouched. "But by the way it smells, I might just forget it!" Scruple laughed. "This ain't breakfast! It's gonna be my creation."he retorted. Gargamel snorted. "And what praytell, is that!?"he asked. "Embers!"scruple said. "E-e-embers?"gargamel stuttered. "NO! YOU WILL NOT SET MY HOUSE IN FLAMES!" He rushed out to get buckets of water, but Scruple stopped him. "Not the fire kind, gargy. But they will contain spices as hot as one!"he explained. Gargamel stopped panicking. "What will these embers do?"he asked. Scruple shrugged. "I dunno...maybe...hurt the smurfs for ya."he gave a teasing look. Gargamel lightened up. "Well what are you waiting for, boy, make me some of those embers!"he said. "This may finally be the downfall of those pitiful smurfs!" OOO The smurfs and smurfettes were just awaking for breakfast. Nosy smurf grabbed his telescope, and hopped to the trees to start watching. "Hey, Nosy! Your not eating, cause I'd be glad to smurf that extra cupcake for you!"greedy offered. "Throw it up here, I'm on the lookout!"nosy said. "Aw, and to think you were actually gonna give my other cupcake company..."greedy sighed as he did so. "Hi there, Nosy!"said Tracker from down below. "Mind if I joined ya?" Nosy kindly accepted, and the two sat together. Tracker's ears began to twitch. "Are you contracting something interesting?"nosy asked. "Yes...I sense something big coming. And it's not gonna be good!"tracker said. That's when they spotted a dust cloud scurrying over a few hills. "It's a bunch of orange creatures...that look like us. They're coming here!"nosy exclaimed. "Go get em, embers!"scruple shouted as he released more from the hovel. "This doesn't look good, we gotta warn the rest!"tracker said leaping away. "SMURFS, WE GOT A CODE 111!"he cried. Nosy stayed back to watch the embers get closer to their village. The smurfs and smurfettes panicked. "INTRUDERS, INTRUDERS, RICHARD SMURF HELP US!"brainy pleaded banging on the door to his house. "Every smurf to shelter!"smurf said running inside Smurfette's house. All 200 smurfs managed to make it inside a cottage. The embers reached their place at last. A leader, with a brown beard, tasted a cupcake that was on the ground. "It's still warm, meaning they're still here!"he said. "Every ember, search!" The smurfs and smurfettes heard this at once, and locked their doors and windows. "Richard, what are those things?"smurfette asked. "Those are embers. Their bite is known to turn anything into one of them!"richard explained reading a book. "GREAT SMURFS! They went extinct years ago. Which means... gargamel is up to their recarination!" "But how will we stop them?"brainy asked. "There's only one way...we got to get the water star from glurry creek."richard said. "But first, we need an escape route." Richard managed to contact the others using handy's latest invention the telesmurf. They all dug holes to get away and meet at a fork underground. Smurfette was the last to try and jump away, when a bunch of embers burst in. "A SMURFETTE, GET HER!"one of them shouted. "Help!"smurfette cried as they lashed on her. Smurf gasped and returned to help. But it was already too late, as she got bit and began to turn over. "NO!"smurf hollered. Category:The Smurfettes stories